knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Doprinos žena klasičnoj islamskoj civilizaciji: u nauci, medicini i politici
Autor: Salim T S El-Hassani Uvod Iako je prevedeno nekoliko studija o doprinosu muslimanki u različitim poljima klasične islamske civilizacije, kao što su prenošenje hadisa, fikh, književnost i obrazovanje; do sada se u sasvim malo izvora spominje uloga ţene u razvoju nauke, tehnologije i medicine u islamskoj tradiciji. U literaturi postoje izolovane i sporadične reference o poznatim ženama koje su imale ulogu u unapređenju nauke i koje su osnovale dobrotvorne, obrazovne i vjerske institucije. Takav je primjer Zubejde bint Džafer el-Mensur koja je bila pionirka u ambicioznom projektu iskopavanja bunareva i izgradnji uslužnih stanica duž hodočasničke rute od Bagdada do Meke; Sutejta je bila matematičarka i sudska vještakinja, Zejfa Hatun je brilijirala u menadžmentu i državništvu, Fatima el-Fehri je osnovala Karavijin džamiju u Fesu (Maroko), koja je postala prvi univerzitet u svijetu, a inţžnjerka El-Idžlija je pravila astrolabe u Halepu. S obzirom na oskudne informacije o takvim ženama i rastućem značaju koji se pridaje pitanju roda i žene u društvu, ovaj izvještaj predstavlja ono što je trenutno poznato o njihovim životima i djelu. Naš cilj je dvostran: predstaviti dostupne informacije i pokrenuti proces istraživanja kako bi se objelodanili najznačajniji podaci o ulogama koje su imale stotine žena u različitim oblastima i različitim periodima islamske historije. Žene u historiografiji: problem u metodologiji Tokom hiljada godina mnoge žene su ostavile trag u svom društvu, ponekad mijenjajući pravac historije, a ponekad utječući na male, ali značajne, sfere života drugih. Od drevnih vremena, žene briljiraju u oblasti poezije, književnosti, medicine, filozofije i matematike. Poznat primjer je Hipatija (370-415) filozofkinja, matematičarka, astronomičarka i učiteljica, koja je živjela u Aleksandriji, u helenističkom Egiptu i koja je učestvovala u akademskoj zajednici tog grada. Vidi: Michael A. B. Deakin, "Hypatia and Her Mathematics", The American Mathemati-cal Monthly, March 1994, vol. 101, No. 3, pp. 234-243; L. Cameron, "Isidore of Miletus and Hypatia of Alexandria: On the Editing of Mathematical Texts", Greek, Roman and Byzantine Studies vol. 31 (1990), pp. 103-127; I. Mueller, "Hypatia (370?-415)", in L. S. Grinstein and P. J. Campbell (eds.), Women of Mathematics (Westport, Conn., 1987), pp. 74-79; Bryan J. Whitfield, The Beauty of Reasoning: A Reexamination of Hypatia of Alexandra; O'Connor, John J. & Robertson, Edmund F., "Hypatia of Alexandria", from MacTutor History of Mat-hematics Archive; Hypatia of Alexandria: A woman before her time, The Woman Astronomer, 11 November 2007 (pristupljeno 12.05.2008); "Hypatia of Alexandria" (sa Wikipedia, bespla-tne enciklopedije) Resources on Hypatia (spisak knjiga i aktivnosti u učionici thumb|left|Slika 1: Poznata potpisana skica Hypatije, dio pamfleta Elberta Hubbarda “Mala puto-vanja u kuće velikih učitelja”, Na isti način, važno je navesti islamski pogled na Kleopatru od Egipta (69. p.n.e). Arapski izvori se referiraju na nju kao snažnu i sposobnu monarhinju koja je štitila Egipat. Ovi izvori su fokusirani na njene talente, ne osvrćući se na njen moral i zavodničke moći. Oni su se fokusirali na njeno učenje i talente u menadžmentu. Ova arapska slika o Kleopatri je u direktnom kontrastu s onom koja je ponuđena u grčko-rimskim izvorima koji je predstavljaju kao hedonisticu i zavodnicu.Okasha El-Daly, Egyptology: the Missing Millennium. Ancient Egypt in Medieval Arabic Writings. London: UCL Press, 2005. Od prvih godina islama ţene su imale krucijalnu ulogu u svojim društvima. One su značajno doprinijele prominenciji islamske civilizacije. Naprimjer, Aiša bint Ebu Bekr, žena Poslanika Muhammeda, je imala posebne vještine u administraciji. Ona je postala učenjakinja u hadisu, fikhu, bila je učiteljica i govornica.Vidi biografiju Aishah bint Abi Bakr (University of Southern California: USC-MSA Compendium of Muslim Texts); Montgomery Watt, "Ā'isha Bint Abī Bakr", Encyclopedia of Islam, Brill, vol. 1, p. 307; Amira Sonbol, "Period 500-800, Women, Gender and Islamic Cul-tures (6th-9th Centuries)", in Encyclopedia of Women & Islamic Postoje mnoge reference o muslimankama koje su zablistale u području medicine, književnosti i jurisprudencije. Ova duga tradicija se nastavlja i u modernim vremenima. Npr., u skorije vrijeme imamo Sabihu Gokčen, s neobičnom ulogom (1913-2001), bila je prva pilotkinja borbenog aviona u svijetu. Bila je glavna trenerica u Turskom institutu za avijaciju.Sabiha Gökçen, Atatürk'le Bir Ömür (Ţivot s Ataturkom) (na turskom), Istanbul: Altin Ki-taplar, 2000. Nasuprot tome, u klasičnim historijskim djelima nalazimo malo informacija o doprinosu muslimanki. Možda ovo pitanje osvjetle nove studije još uvijek neobjavljenih rukopisa. Postoji oko 5 miliona rukopisa u arhivima širom svijeta. Samo 50.000 je objavljeno i većina njih ne tretira nauku.Privatni razgovor sa Qassimom el-Samarraijem, profesorom paleografije, Leiden, Holland. Ovo ukazuje na veliki izazov za buduće istraživače/ice kad je u pitanju ova tema. thumb|Turska novčanica koja datira od 30. augusta 1995. koja slavi Sabihu Gokčen (1913-2001), prvu pilotkinju borbenih aviona na svijetu i prvu tursku avijatičarku. Skorija akademska dostignuća Ova tradicionalna tedencija se mijenja s novijim akademskim poduhvatima. Neki od zadnjih radova nastoje da rehabilitiraju ulogu žena u islamskoj tradiciji. U tekstu ispod vam predstavljamo dva primjera takvih radova. Projekt muhaddise Tokom nekoliko godina, dr. Muhammed Ekrem Nedevi je predvodio dugotrajni projekt velikih razmjera kojim je objelodanio biografije hiljada žena koje su doprinijele tradiciji hadisa tokom islamske historije. U knjizi “Muhaddise – učenjakinje u islamu”,Oxford: Interface Publications, 2007 (tvrdi i meki uvez). dr. Nedevi je sumirao biografski rječnik (od 40 tomova na arapskom jeziku) o muslimankama koje su studirale i podučavale hadis. Čak i u ovom kratkom tekstu on demonstrira centralnu ulogu koju su žene imale u očuvanju Poslanikovih predaja, koje ostaju glavni vodič za razumijevanje Kur‟ana kao izvora pravila i normi za život. Obavijene skromnošću u oblačenju i manirima,žene su redovno prisustvovale i držale predavanja u glavnim džamijama i medresama, intenzivno putovale u potrazi za znanjem, prenosile i kritikovale hadis, donosile fetve itd. Neki od najpoznatijih muških učenjaka su zavisili od dostignuća njihovih učiteljica i slavili ih. Učenjakinje su uživale značajan autoritet u društvu, to nije bio izuzetak već norma. Ogromna količina informacija u djelu “Muhaddise” je esencijalna za razumijevanje uloge koje su žene imale u islamskom društvu, njihovih prošlih dostignuća i budućih potencijala. Dosada su te informacije bile raspršene i sakrivene. Informacije u rječniku dr. Nedevija će uveliko olakšati dalje proučavanje, kontekstualizaciju i analizu.Tokom zadnjih nekoliko godina dr. Nedevi je u nekoliko navrata i u različitim gradovima drţao uvodni govor o javnom autoritetu i postignućima učenjakinja u hadisu. Jedno takvo predavanje je odrţao u Njujorku. Carla Power, novinarka iz Londona je prisustvovala tom predavanju i znanstveno se osvrnula na rad Erkama Nedevija u novinskom članku koji je ob-javljen u New York Timesu (25.2.2007) ; pogledaj A Secret History. Opširniji članak, koji je uraĎen nakon intervjua s autorom u Oksfordu, je objavljen u londonskom Timesu, 14.4.2007. Postoji još jedan članak koji je napisan nakon intervjua s Erkamom Nedevijem na arapskom jeziku. Pročitajte takoĎer .pdf dokument s Erkamovim uvodnim govorim o učenjakinjama u islamu: http://www.interfacepublications.com/images/pdf/AKRAM_Article2.pdf Rječnik o ženama thumb|Iz susjedne sobe žene prate predavanje šejha Baha'aludina Veleda u Balkhu, u Afganistanu. Minijatura u Jami' al-Siyar, 1600. MS Hazine 1230, folio 112a, muzej Topkapi Saraj, Istanbul. Kao dodatak svom djelu, Islam: The Empowering of Women (Islam: osnaživanje žena), Aiša Abdurrahman Bewley je objavila knjigu Muslim Women: A Biographical Dictionary (Muslimanke: biografski rječnik). Najvećim dijelom sadržaj rječnika je sveobuhvatni referentni izvor podataka o muslimankama kroz islamsku historiju od prvog stoljeća do otprilike sredine 13. stoljeća po hidžri. Rječnik pokazuje da su muslimanke bile uspješne, npr., učenjakinje i poslovne žene, u isto vrijeme ispunjavajući svoju ulogu supruge i majke tokom prošlih četrnaest stoljeća.Aisha Abdurrahman Bewley, Muslim Women: A Biographical Dictionary, Ta-Ha Publis-hers, 2004. Autorica je napisala da je njena knjiga prvobitno trebala biti odgovor na sve učestalije zahtjeve da se osiguraju izvori o učenjakinjama: “Kad sam čitala svoje biografske reference, bila sam iznenađena brojem referenci o ženama, velikim brojem žena koje su se predstavile u raznim poljima života, od učenjakinja do vladarica, bez obzira na to da li su bile namjesnice, žene koje su vladale u svom pravu ili žene koje imale značajan politički utjecaj. Ovo je dovelo do odluke da skupim veći izvor referenci o muslimankama, iznjedrilo moderan pogled na žene u islamu, dajući iznenađujuću sliku o tome kako su aktivne žene bile u historiji islama od samog početka pa do danas.“ Rječnik pokriva period od vremena Poslanika, a.s., pa do sredine 13. st. po hidžri (19.st). Kako vidimo iz nalaza ovog rječnika, uloga muslimanke nije bila ograničena na kuću i dom. One su bile aktivne u mnogim poljima. To nije bilo upitno niti isključujuće. Radi se o mnogim ulogama, koje se isprepliću i dopunjuju više nego što su odvojene kategorije. Poslovna žena je i dalje bila majka, a učenjakinja je i dalje bila supruga. Žene jednostavno nauče žonglirati s više stvari, u tome su dobre, što se vidi iz nalaza rječnika. Podaci su preuzeti iz više izvora. Mnoge biografske kolekcije posvećuju posebnu sekciju ženama, kao što je osmi tom “Tabaqata” Ibn Sa‟da i Es-Sahavijeva “Knjiga o ženama” (Kitab an-Nisa‟). Ponekad se reference mogu pronaći u biografijama drugih referenci. Mnogi ugledni učenjaci spominju svoje učitelje, među kojima su i žene. Ibn Hadžer je učio od 53 žene, Es-Sahavi je imao idžaze od 68 žena, a Es-Sujuti je studirao kod 33 žene – četvrtina njegovih šejhova. Knjiga pjesama “Kitab al-Aghani” Ebu el-Faradţa el-Isfahanija je glavni izvor za pjevače. Odličan moderni izvor je “A‟lam an-Nisa” Omera Ridaa Kahala, koji je sačinjen od pet tomova koji govore o značajnim ženama, koji je u svakom slučaju inkluzivan.”Ibid, uvod. thumb|Dva kadra džamije i medrese Firdevs u Alepu koju je izgradila Zejfa Hatun 1235-36 Generalni pregled Prestiž koji su postigle mnoge žene u islamskoj kulturi se počinje otkrivati u skorijim akademskim radovima. Žene koje su bile u srodstvu s halifama i dvorjanima su se međusobno natjecale u pokroviteljstvu i spisateljstvu. Aiša, kćerka princa Ahmeda iz Andalusa, je zablis-tala u rimi i govorništvu; njeni govori su izazvali burno oduševljenje među čuvenim filozofima Kordobe, a njena biblioteka je bila jedna od najboljih i najobuhvatnijih u carstvu. Wallada (poznata kao Valada u zapadnoj literaturi), princeza od Almohada, čiji šarm nije bio podređen njenim talentima, bila je poznata po svom znanju o poeziji i retorici, njeni razgovori su zapamćeni po dubini i briljantnosti; u akademskom kontekstu Kordobe, grada koji je pri-lačio učene i elokventne iz svakog kutka Iberijskog poluotoka, ona nikad nije podbacila ni u prozi ni poetskom sastavu, uvijek bi nadmašila svoje konkurente. El-Gassanija i Safija, obje iz Sevilje, su zapamćene po poetskim i oratorskim talentima, a posljednja je poznata po ljepoti i savršenstvu njene kaligrafije, sjajne iluminacije njezinih rukopi-sa su nedostiţne za većinu ostvarenih umjetnika toga doba. Književna dostignuća Miriam, nadarene kćerke El-Faisulija, su bila poznata širom Andalusa, a za oštar um i satiru njenih epigrama govorilo se da su bili bez premca. Umm el-Sa'd je bila poznata po svom znanju o muslimanskoj tradiciji. Labana iz Kordobe je bila detaljno upućena u egzaktne znanosti, njeni talenti su bili ravni rješavanju najsloženijih geometrijskih i algebarskih problema, a njeno veliko poznavanje opće književnosti joj je priskrbilo važnu poziciju privatne sekretarke halife El-Hakema II. U „El-Fihristu“ Ibn Nedim navodi imena žena s raznolikim rasponom vještina. Dvije su gramatičarke – veoma cijenjen ogranak znanja, s obzirom na korištenje cijelog niza izvrsnosti arapskog jezika. Tu se spominje učenjakinja arapskih dijalekata, „čiji su korijeni bili iz plemena“, i „koja je bila upoznata s plemenskim legendama i kolokvijalizmima“. Treća je napisala knjigu pod nazivom „Rijetke forme i izvori glagolskih imenica“. Inspirativne poete, kao što je Ebu Nuvas, su provodili vrijeme s pustinjskim plemenima kako bi usavršili svoje poznavanje čistog arapskog jezika. U drugom polju, Arva, „žena poznata po mudrim izrekama“ je napisala knjigu o „propovijedima, moralu i mudrosti“. Indijka Rasa je autorica knjige o medicinskom liječenju žena, koja je ubrojana u indijske radove iz medicine koji su dostupni na arapskom jeziku. Majah el-Kibtijah, Egipćanka iz prvog stoljeća, pisala je o alhemiji, spominje se u knjigama o drevnim mudracima koje su proučavali učenjaci u islamskom svijetu. Zabilježen je jedan ženski autoritet kad je u pitanju tradicija Poslanika, a.s., a to je Fatima el-Munzir, koja je živjela u Medini i umrla 145 g.p.H/763. godine. Ona je bila supruga Hišama, sina „Urve koji je skupio mnoge predaje od svoje tetke Aiše. thumb|Anonimni uljani portret Hurem sultanije ili Rokselane, trenutno se nalazi u Topkapi palači u Istanbulu, (c. 1510 - april 18, 1558), supruge Sulejmana Veličanstvenog, koja je poznata po svojoj darežljivosti i uključivanju u izgradnju nekoliko velikih javnih građevina od Meke, preko Jerusale-ma do Istanbula. Pravljenjem astrolaba, granom primijenjenih znanosti s velikim statusom, bavila se jedna žena, El-Idžlija bint el-Idžli el-Astrulabi, koja je slijedila očevu profesiju u Halepu i bila za-poslena na sudu Sejfud-devleta (330-357. g.p.H. ili 994-967.g.), moćnog valdara Hamdanija u sjevernoj Siriji, koji je čuvao granicu s Bizantskim carstvom u 10. stoljeću. Jedna žena je uzela udjela u razvoju umjetnosti kaligrafije. Sana‟ je bila robinja u domaćinstvu učitelja jednog od sinova abasijskog halife El-Mensura. Ovaj učitelj, Ibn Kajim, je vje-rovatno bio predan svom poslu, kad su mladi robovi u njegovom domaćinstvu imali koristi kao i njegov kraljevski učenik. Od dvije osobe koje je on poslao na trening jednom od vodećih kaligrafa tog vremena, Ishaku ibn Hammadu, jedna je bila djevojka Sana‟. Njegovi učenici, kaže Ibn Nedim, “su napisali u originalnim mjerama skripte kojima ništa nije ravno od tada.”Waddy Charis, Women in Muslim History, London and New York: Longman Group, 1980, p. 72. Donosimo vam ukratko informacije o ženama koje su zablistale u medicini, matematici, astronomiji, pravljenju instrumenata i pokroviteljstvu, kao primjere za buduća istraživanja. Medicinska njega Kroz historiju, pa čak i u vrijeme Muhammeda, a.s., imamo primjere muslimanki koje su dale velike doprinose unapređenju kvaliteta društvenog i ekonomskog života u svojim zajednicama. One su aktivno učestvovale u menadžmentu, obrazovanju, vjerskoj jurisprudenciji, medicini i zdravstvu, za to ih je motivisala briga za poslove ljudi. Šerijat (islamski zakon) traži od muslimana da se brinu za društvo u svim sferama života. Tako, kroz islamsku historiju potraga za znanstvenim spoznajama je smatrana činom bogosluženja. Dolaskom islama žene su bile u mogućnosti da budu liječnice i da liječe i žene i muškarce, naročito na bojnom polju. Međutim, stroga segregacija između muškaraca i žena je značila da žene imaju malo ili nimalo kontakta s muškarcima izvan njene najbliže porodice. Tako su muslimanke zdravstvene usluge uglavnom pružale drugim ženama, pogotovo zbog činjenice da je bilo društveno neprikladno da muškarac bude uz ženu kad je u pitanju njeno zdravlje. Neke od sljedećih žena su primjeri muslimanki koje su doprinijele napretku medicine. Titula prve medicinske sestre u islamu je pripala Rufejdi bint Saad el-Eslemiji. Zabilježena su imena i drugih žena koje su bile medicinske sestre i medicinske radnice u ranom islamu: Nusejba bint Kaab el-Mazeneja, jedna od muslimanki koja je pružala medicinsku pomoć vojnicima u bici na Uhudu (625.g.p.H), Ummu Sinan el-Islami (poznata kao Ummu Imara), koja je prešla na islam i tražila dozvolu od Poslanika, a.s., da ide s vojnicima u bitke kako bi pružala medicinsku pomoć ozlijeđenima i donosila vodu žednima, Umm Matave‟ el-Eslemija, koja je volontirala kao medicinska sestra u vojsci tokom osvajanja Hajbera, Ummu Vereka bint Haris, koja je učestvovala u prikupljanju Kur‟ana i pružala medicinsku pomoć vojncima u bici na Bedru. Rufejda el-Eslemija thumb|Dvije endeluske Arapakinje igraju šah, s djevojčicom koja svira lutnju, iz “Knjige igara (Libro de los Juegos) Alfonsa X. Knjiga je urađena između 1251-1282. god. po narubi Alfonsa X, kralja Leóna i Kastilje. Oslikava prisuststvo islamske ostavštvine u kršćanskoj Španiji. Sada se nalazi u biblioteci manastira St. Lorenze del Escorial. Rufejda bint Sa'd, poznata kao Rufejda el-Eslemija, koja je živjela je u vrijeme Poslanika, a.s., smatra se prvom medicinskom sestrom u islamskoj historiji. Pružala je njegu ranjenima i umirućima u bitkama u kojima je učestvovao Muhammed, a.s., pa i u bici na Bedru 13. marta 624. god. po H. Rufejda je većinu znanja usvojila pomažući ocu Sa'du el-Eslemiju, koji je bio ljekar. Rufejda se posvetila pružanju medicinske pomoći i njegovanju bolesnih ljudi pa je postala lječnica. Svoje vještine je usavršila u terenskim bolnicama u svom šatoru tokom mnogih bitaka, pa je Poslanik uobičavao narediti da se svi ranjenici odnesu u njen šator kako bi ih mogla liječiti svojom medicinskom ekspertizom. Rufejdu su opisali kao nježnu, empatičnu sestricu i dobru organizatoricu. Svojim kliničkim sposobnostima je podučavala druge žene da postanu medicinske sestre i da rade na polju medicinske njege. Radila je, također, kao socijalna radnica, pomažući u liječenju ljudi koji su bili socijalni slučajevi. Zatim, pomagala je djeci u potrebi i brinula o siročadima, hendikepiranima i siromašnim'. R. Jan, "Rufaida Al-Asalmiy, The first Muslim nurse", Image: The Journal of Nursing Scholarship, 1996 28(3), 267-268; G. Hussein Rassool, "The Crescent and Islam: Healing, Nursing and the Spiritual Dimension. Some Considerations towards an Understanding of the Islamic Perspectives on Caring", Journal of Advanced Nursing, 2000, 32 (6), 1476-84; Omar Hasan Kasule, "Rufaidah bint Sa'ad: Historical Roots of the Nursing Profession in Islam; History of Nursing in Islam (priredila Sarah Miller); Rufaidah bint Sa'ad Founder of the Nur-sing Profession in Islam. Eš-Šifa bint Abdullah Ashabijka Eš-Šifa bint Abdullah el-Kurejšija el-Edevija bila je vrlo prisutna u ranoj muslimanskoj historiji kao jedna od najmudrijih žena tog vremena. Bila je pismena u vrijeme nepismenosti. Bila je uključena u javnu administraciju i vješta u medicini. Njeno pravo ime je bilo Lejla, međutim “Eš-Šifa” što znači “iscjeljiteljica” je dijelom izvedeno iz njene profesije sestre i medicinske radnice. Eš-Šifa je uobičavala koristiti preventivne tretmane protiv uboda/ujeda. Poslanik je odobrio taj metod i tražio od nje da obuči druge muslimanke.Pogledajte članke Muslim Women in History i Al-Shifaa bint Abdullah al Qurashiyah al Adawiyah. Nusejba bint Haris el-Ensari Nusejba bint Haris el-Ensari, zvana Ummu Atija, se brinula za ranjene na bojnim poljima i opskrbljivala ih vodom, hranom i prvom pomoći. Također je vršila obrezivanja.Abdel-Hamid „Abd Rahman Al-Sahibani, Suwar min Siyar al-Sahābiyāt, Riyadh: Dar Ibn Khazima, 1414 H, p. 211; „Umar Kahala, A'lam al-nisa', Damascus, 1959, vol. 5, p. 171. Žene hirurginje u 15. stoljeću u Turskoj Osim tih prvih imena u ranoj historiji islama i druge ţene su prakticirale medicinu i njegovateljstvo, ipak samo nekoliko ih je zabilježeno. Međutim, ozbiljna istraživanja knjiga iz historije, medicine i književnih spisa će sigurno iznjedriti precizne podatke o njihovim životima i uspjesima. U 15. stoljeću turski hirurg Šerefeddin Sabundţuoglu (1385-1468), autor poznatog priručnika za hirurgiju Džerahijjetul-Hanijje, nije oklijevao da ilustrira detalje akušerskih i ginekoloških postupaka, te opiše liječenje žena i zahvate na pacijenticama. On je, također, radio sa ženama hirurginjama, dok su njegove muške kolege na Zapadu odbijale saradnju s liječnicama. Žene hirurginje u Anadoliji su izvodile neke ginekološke zahvate kao što su hirurško otklanjanje izraslina na klitorisu na ženskim genitalijama, otvaranje neperforiranog himena, odstranjivanje bradavica i crvenih čireva na vanjskim ženskim genitalnim organima, preforacije i izrasline na materici, abnormalne porođaje i vađenje abnormalnog fetusa ili placente. Interesantno u Džerahijjetul-Hanijje pronalazimo ilustracije u obliku minijatura koje indiciraju na ženske hirurge. Stoga se može govoriti o tome da one oslikavaju rano priznavanje (15.st) ženskih hirurga u oblasti pedijatrijskih neurohirurških bolesti kao što su hidrocefalus i makrocefalus fetusa. Stavovi o ženama u historiji medicine reflektuju opći stav koje je društvo imalo o ženama u tom periodu. Interesantno je da u studijama Šerefeddina Sabundţuoglua nalazimo slobodouman pogled na žene, uključujući liječnice u kompleksnom polju hirurgije.G. Bademci Gulsah, "First illustrations of female "Neurosurgeons" in the fifteenth century by Serefeddin Sabuncuoglu, Neurocirugía (Sociedad Española de Neurocirugía, Mur-cia, Spain), April 2006, vol. 17, no. 2, pp. 162-165. Knjiga je editovana nekoliko puta, pogle-dajte Serefeddin Sabuncuoglu, Kitabul Cerrahiyei Ilhaniye, Istanbul, Kenan Basimevi, 1992, i Ankara, Turk Tarih Kurumu Yayinlari, 1992 Matematika Na polju matematike, istaknuta su imena dviju učenjakinja u islamskoj historiji Amatul-Vahid i Sutejta el-Mahamli iz Bagdada i Lebana iz Kordobe, obje iz 10. st. Sistematsko istraživanje, uz primjenu metodologije iz historije nauke, sigurno će doprinijeti većem broju informacija o drugim učenjakinjama koje su se bavile matematikom u islamskoj historiji. Poznate su nam mnoge žene koje su se bavile fikhom (islamskom jurisprudencijom). Tada su računanje i artimetika bili isprepleteni s izračunavanjem nasljednih dijelova (feraiz i mevaris), ogrankom primijenjene matematike namijenjene obračunu nasljednih dijelova prema pravilima islamskog prava. Sutejta el-Mahamli Sutejta, koja je živjela u drugoj polovini 10. stoljeća, dolazi iz obrazovane porodice iz Bagdada. Njen otac je bio sudac Ebu Abdullah el-Husein, autor nekoliko knjiga uključujući Kitab fil-fikh, Salatul-'idejn.Al-Khatib Baghdadi, Tarikh Baghdad, Cairo: Happiness Press, 1931, vol. 6, p. 370. Njen amidža je bio učenjak u hadisu, a njen sin je bio sudac Ebu Husein Muhammed bin Ahmed bin Ismail el-Mahamli koji je poznat po svojim presudama i talentima. thumb|Pogled na dvorište preko puta molitvenog prostora džamije i univerziteta Karavijjin u Fesu (fotografija datira iz 1990, copyright Aga Khan Visual Archive MIT) Sutejtu je podučavalo nekoliko učenjaka uključujući njenog oca. Drugi učenjaci koji su je podučavali su bili Ebu Hamza b. Kasim, Omer b. Abdulaziz el-Hašim, Ismail b. El-Abbas el-Varrak i Abdul el-Gafir b. Selemeh el-Homsi. Sutejta je bila poznata po svojoj dobroj reputaciji, moralu i skromnosti. Bila je slavljena od strane historičara kao što su Ibn el-Dţevzi, Ibn el-Hatib Bagdadi i Ibn Kesir Jawzi, Al-muntazam fi ‘l-tarikh, Haydarabad: Da'irat al-ma'arif al-uthmaniya, 1359, vol. 14, pp. 161-202;; Haji Khalifa, Kashf al-Zunun an ‘Asami al-Kutub wa al-Funun, Istanbul: al-Ma'aref, 1941.. Umrla je 377. god. po H/987.g. Sutejta se nije specijalizirala samo u jednoj oblasti, nego je zasijala na mnogim poljima kao što su arapska književnost, hadis, jurisprudencija, kao i matematika. Kaže se da je bila ekspert za hisab (aritmetiku) i feraiz (nasljedstvo), a oboje su ogranci matematike koji su bili veoma razvijeni u njeno vrijeme. Kaže se da je ona riješila jednačine koje su naveli drugi matematičari, što dokazuje njene sposobnosti u algebri. Iako je bilo tek nekoliko takvih jednačina, one su demonstrirale da su njene vještine u matematici bile visoko iznad sposobnosti običnog računanja. Lebana od Kordobe Lebana od Kordobe (Španija, 10. stoljeće) je bila jedna od rijetkih matematičarki u islamu čije ime je poznato. Bila je dobro upoznata s egzaktnim naukama, mogla je rješiti najkompleksnije geometrijske i algebarske probleme koji su postojali u njeno vrijeme. Njeno dobro poznavanje opće književnosti joj je priskrbilo važnu poziciju privatne sekretarke emevijskog halife u islamskoj Španije el-Hakema II. Samuel P. Scott, The History of the Moorish Empire in Europe, Philadelphia & London: J.B. Lippincott Company, 1904, vol. 3, p.447; quoted in FSTC, Women and learning in Is-lam. Pravljenje astronomskih instrumenata U astronomiji i srodnim poljima, historija bilježi samo jedno ime, a to je El-Idžlija, koja je pravila astrolabe. O njoj je dostupno malo informacija, poznat je samo jedan izvor u kojem se spominje, poznato bio-bibliografskom djelu „El-Fihrist“ Ibn el-Nedima. thumb|Naslovnica knjige “Zaboravljene vladarice islama” Fatime Mernisi, koju je s francuskog jezika prevela Mary Jo Lake-land (University of Minnesota Press, 1993 tvrdi povez U odjeljku VII.2 (informacije o matematičarima, inžinjerima, aritmetičarima, muzičarima, računovoĎama, astrolozima, kreatorima instrumenata, strojeva i automata), Ibn Nedim donosi spisak sa 16 imena inžinjera, obrtnika i zanatlija za astronomske instrumente i druge mašine. El-Idžlija (Ibn Nedim ne spominje njeno ime) jedina je žena na toj listi. Nekoliko eksperata za koje se spominje da su iz Harrana, iz sjeverne Mesopotamije, su vjerovatno Sabejci, dok su drugi vjerovatno kršćani, što se može zaključiti na osnovu njihovih imena. Na kraju liste, na dva mjesta se spominje El-Idžli el-Astrulabi, učenica Bitolusa, “i njegova kćerka El-„Idžlija, koja je bila sa (u smislu radila na sudu za) Sejfud-devletom; ona je bila učenica Bitolusa”.Ibn al-Nadim, Kitab al-Fihrist, edited by Risha Tajaddud, Tehran, Maktabat al-Aasadi, 1971, p. 342-343. Ime El-Idžlija i njegove kćerke je izvedeno iz Benu el-Idžla, plemena koje je bilo dio Benu Bekra, arapskog plemena koje je pripadalo Rabi‟ahu, velikom ogranku adnanskih plemena. Pleme Bekr je bilo smješteno u Nedždu, u centralnoj Arabiji, ali je većina beduinskih ograna-ka migrirala na sjever nešto prije dolaska islama, te se smjestila u području El-Džezire, na gornjem Eufratu. Grad Dijarbekir u južnoj Turskoj je dobio ime po ovom plemenu. Benu Idžl, većinom beduinsko pleme, smješteno je u Jemami i na sjevernim granicama Mesopotamije.R. Khanam (editor), Encyclopaedic ethnography of Middle-East and Central Asia, New Delhi: Global Vision Publishing, 2005, vol. 1, p. 291. See also on the Banu „Ijl tribe Fred McGraw Donner, "The Bakr B. Wā'il Tribes and Politics in Northeastern Arabia on the Eve of Islam", Studia Islamica, No. 51 (1980), pp. 5-38. Na osnovu ovog, doduše kratkog, navoda Ibn Nedima ispos-tavlja se da je El-'Idžlija, kojoj Ibn Nedim nije naveo prvo ime, bila kćerka majstora za instrumente i da je poput oca bila članica bogate tradicije inžinjera i majstora za astronomske instrumente koji su doživjeli procvat u 9. i 10. stoljeću. Ibn Nedim je nju spomenuo u dijelu knjige o “mašinama”, a unutar toga pod astronomskim instrumentima. Stoga ne znamo da li je El-'Idžlija bila ekspertica samo u ovom polju. Radila je na sudu Sejfud-devleta u Halepu (u period 944-967) i bila je Bitolusova učenica, koji ju je naučio tajnama ove profesije. Njen otac i nekoliko učenjaka koje je spomenuo Ibn Nedim, su bili učenici istog učitelja, koji je bio poznati majstor za astrolabe. Ne znamo gdje je rođena, niti da li je naučila praviti instrumente u Halepu ili negdje drugo. Nijedan od postojećih islamskih astrolaba ne nosi njeno ime, prema onome što znamo iz postojećih klasičnih izvora, prosuđujemo da je ona jedina žena koja je spomenuta u vezi s pravljenjem instrumenata ili inžinjerskim radom Pokroviteljstvo Muslimanke su odigrale ključnu ulogu u promoviranju civilizacije i nauke u islamskom svijetu. Neke od njih su gradile škole, džamije i bolnice. U nastavku su opisane neke od tih žena i ključni utjecaji koje su one ostavile na islamsku civilizaciju. Zubejda bint Ebu Džafer el-Mensur Zubejda bint Ebu Džafer, supruga Haruna er-Rešida, bila je najbogatija i najutjecajnija žena svog vremena. Bila je velikodušna i darežljiva plemkinja. Dala je izgraditi brojne građevine u različitim gradovima. Bila je poznata po gigantskom projektu koji je podrazumijevao izgradnju uslužnih stanica s izvorištima vode duž hodočasničke rute od Bagdada do Mekke. Poznato Zubejdino izvorište u blizini Mekke još uvijek nosi njeno ime. Bila je poznata i kao veliki mecena umjetnosti i poezije.See Eric J.Hanne, "Women, Power, and the Eleventh and Twelfth Century Abbasid Co-urt", Source: Hawwa (Brill), vol. 3, No. 1, 2005, pp. 80-110; Sa'd ibn „Abd al-'Aziz Rashid, Darb Zubaydah: the pilgrim road from Kufa to Mecca. Riyad, Saudi Arabia: Riyad University Libraries, 1980; Women Building Masjids; and Zubaydah the Empress. Fatima el-Fehri Fatima el-Fehri je odigrala veoma važnu ulogu u civilizacijskom i kulturnom razvoju svoje zajednice. Izbjegla je zajedno sa svojim ocem, Muhamedom el-Fehrijem, iz Tunisa u Fez. Ona i sestra rasle su u veoma obrazovanoj porodici u kojoj su ih podučavali fikhu i hadisu. Fatima je naslijedila značajnu sumu novca od svog oca, a iskoristila ga je za izgradnju džamije u svojoj zajednici. Izgrađena 859. godine, džamija u Karavijinu imala je u svom kompleksu najstariji, a vjerovatno i prvi univerzitet u svijetu. Studenti su dolazili iz cijelog svijeta kako bi tu izučavali islamske nauke, astronomiju, jezike i druge naučne discipline. Posredstvom ovog univerziteta arapski brojevi postali su poznati i ušli u upotrebu u Evropi. Ovo je jedan važan primjer uloge žena u unapređenju obrazovanja i civilizacije.FSTC, Wed 20 October, 2004, "Al-Qarawiyyin Mosque and University"; Abdeladi Tazi, Al-Mar'a fi tarikh al-gharb al-islami, Casablanca: Le Fennec, 1992; "University of Al-Karaouine", in Wikipedia Zejfa Hatun Zejfa Hatun, moćna supruga ejubijskog vladara Halepa Ez-Zahira Gazije, bila je kraljica Halepa 6 godina. Rođena je u Halepu 1186. Otac joj je bio kralj El-Adil, brat Salahudina Ejubije, a brat će joj kasnije postati kralj El-Kamil. Udala se za kralja El-Zahira, Salahudinovog sina. Njen sin je bio kralj Abdulaziz. Nakon smrti svog sina, postala je kraljica Halepa jer je njenom unuku u to vrijeme bilo tek 7 godina. Tokom šestogodišnje vladavine, suočila se s prijetnjama Mongola, Seldţuka, kriţara i šahova Harezma. Zejfa je bila popularna kraljica; uklanjala je nepravdu i ukidala nepravedne namete širom Halepa. Bila je naklonjena siromašnima i naučnicima, te je osnovala mnoga dobrotvorna društva kroz koja im je nastojala pomoći. Zejfa je bila uvažena mecena arhitekture. Osnovala je velike zaklade za održavanje i djelovanje njenih dobrotvornih fondacijaIbn al-'Adīm, Zubdat Al-Halab fi Tareekh Halab, Dar al-kutub al-'ilmiya, 1996; Terry Allen, Madrasah al-Firdaus, in Ayyubid Architecture, Occidental, CA: Solipsist Press, 2003 12.05.2008; Yasser Tabbaa (1997), Constructions of Power and Piety in Medieval Aleppo. The Pennsylvania State University Press, pp. 46-48,142,168-171; Abdul Qader Rihawi (1979), Arabic Islamic Architecture in Syria, Damascus: Ministry of Culture and Na-tional Heritage, p. 138; Manar Hammad, (2003), "Madrasat al-Firdaws: Paradis Ayyubide de Dayfat Khatun" (Unpublished paper. thumb| Naslovnica knjige Al-Muhaddithat: Učenjakinje u islamu, šejha Muhammeda Ekrema Nedevija (Interface Publications, 2007). Ova knjiga je adaptacija Muqaddime ili predgovor za M.A. Nedevijev višetomski biografski rječnik na arapskom jeziku o muslimankama koje su učile i podučavale hadis. Velika količina informacija data u Al-Muhaddithat je od suštinskog značaja za razumijevanje uloge žena u islamskom društvu, njihovih prošlih dostignuća i budućih potencijala Pored političkih i društvenih uloga, Zejfa je sponzorisala uče-nje u Halepu, gdje je osnovala dvije škole. Prva, El-Firdevs škola je bila škola za islamske studije i islamsko pravo, pose-bno šafijske doktrine. El-Firdevs škola je bila smještena u blizini Bab el-Makama u Halepu i imala je učitelja, imama i dvadeset učenjaka, u skladu sa strukturom obrazovnog sistema tog vremena. Kampus je obuhvatao brojne zgrade, među kojima školu, studentski dom i dţamiju. Druga škola, Hanikah škola, bila je škola za šerijat i druge oblasti. Bila je smje-štena u Mahalat el-Frafera. Zejfa je preselila 1242. godine u 59. godini života i pokopana je u halepskoj tvrđavi.Yasser Tabbaa, "Dayfa Khatun: Regent Queen and Architectural Patron," in Ruggles, Women, Patronage, and Self-Representation, 17-34; Taef Kamal el-Azhari, ": Dayfa Khatun, Ayyubid Queen of Aleppo 634-640", Annals of Japan Association for Middle East Studies No. 15 2000 Sultanija Hurem Sultanija Hurem, poznata i kao Rokselana, rođena je 1500. godine. Otac joj je bio Ukrajinac. Tokom napada krimskih Turaka na Ukrajinu, za vrijeme vladavine sultana Selima I Yavuza - Okrutnog, Hurem je zarobljena i dovedena na osmanski dvor. Bila je najdraža konkubina Sulejmana Veličanstvenog, a kasnije je postala njegova žena. Za vreme svog života sultanija Hurem se bavila dobrotvornim radom, osni-vajući brojne institucije. Između ostalog, ona je odgovorna za izgradnju džamijskog kompleksa u Istanbulu i Haseki Külliye kompleksa, kojeg čini džamija, medresa, škola i imaret - javna kuhinja, te izgradnju çifte hamama (javnog kupatila za muškarce i žene), još dvije škole i ženske bolnice. Ona je, također, izgradila i četiri škole u Mekki, te džamiju u Jerusalemu. Sultanija Hurem je umrla u aprilu 1558, a pokopana je u haremu džamije Sulejmanije.Thomas M. Prymak, "Roxolana: Wife of Suleiman the Magnificent," Nashe zhyttia/Our Life, LII, 10 (New York, 1995), 15-20; Galina Yermolenko, "Roxolana: The Greatest Em-presse of the East," The Muslim World, 95, 2 (2005), 231-48; "The Islamic World to 1600: Roxelana" (University of Calgary); Amy Singer 1997. "The Mülknames of Hürrem Sultan's Waqf in Jerusalem", in Muqarnas XIV: An Annual on the Visual Culture of the Islamic World. Edited by Gülru Necipoglu. Leiden: E.J. Brill, pp. 96-102. See also "Roxelana" in Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia. Vladarice i političke liderice Pored uloga koje su žene odigrale u islamskoj historiji, što je predočeno u prethodnim poglavljima, ne možemo završiti ovaj uvodni članak, a da ne naglasimo uloge nekih muslimanki kao vladarica i političkih liderica u različitim regijama i različitim fazama islamske civilizacije. Već smo u ranijem poglavlju spomenuli kraljicu Zejfu Hatun i princezu sulatniju Hurem koje su bile pokroviteljice velikog broja građevina i institucija. U nastavku ćemo navesti nekoliko izuzetnih žena koje su se posebno istakle u oblasti upravljanja. Sittul Mulk U muslimanskoj civilizaciji, nijedna žena, bez obzira na svoju moć, nije nosila titulu halife ili imama. Titula halife bila je isključivo rezervisana za veoma uski krug muškaraca. Međutim, iako nijedna žena nikada nije nosila titulu halife, bilo je žena koje su bile sultanije i kraljice. Sittul Mulk, princeza iz dinastije Fatimija u Egiptu, bila je jedna od tih žena. Inteligentna i dovoljno pažljiva da ne prekrši nijedno pravilo niti princip kojim se rukovodi islamsko društvo, obavljala je doslovno sve funkcije halife, upravljajući efikasno poslovima kraljevstva u svojstvu regentice (u ime svog rođaka koji je bio isuviše mlad da preuzme prijestolje) nekoliko godina (1021-1023). Nosila je titulu ‘Naib es-Sultan' (zamjenica sultana). Sittul Mulk (970–1023), bila je starija sestra halife El-Hakima. Nakon smrti njihovog oca, El-Aziza (975-996), pokušala je, uz pomoć svog rođaka, svrgnuti svog brata s trona i postala je namjesnica svog bratića i nasljednika, Ez-Zahira. Zadržala je veliki politički utjecaj u svojstvu savjetnice i kada je Ez-Zahir dostigao godine za vladavinu, o čemu svjedoče i visoke apanaže koje je dobijala. Nakon preuzimanja vlasti, ukinula je mnoga čudna pravila koja je El-Hakim donio tokom svoje vladavine, a radila je i na smirivanju tenzija s bizantskim carstvom u vezi s kontrolom nad Halepom. Međutim, umrla je prije nego su pregovori dovršeni, 5. februara 1023. godine u 52. godini života. Šedžeretud-Durr Još jedna kraljica koja je nosila titulu sultanije bila je Šedžeretud-Durr, koja je preuzela vlast nad Kairom 1250. godine. Zapravo, ona je dovela muslimane do pobjede tokom križarskih ratova, zarobivši kralja Francuske, Luja IX. Šedžeretud-Durr (čije ime na arapskom znači „niska bisera“), nosila je kraljevsku titulu El-Melika Ismetud-Din Ummu Halil Šedžeretud-Durr. Bila je udovica ejubijskog sultana Es-Saliha Ejjuba. Nakon njegove smrti, ona je odigrala ključnu ulogu tokom 7. križarskog pohoda na Egipat (1249-1250). Muslimanski historičari i hroničari iz memlučkog perioda smatraju da je bila turskog porijekla. Postala je sultanija Egipta 2. maja 1250. godine, označavajući kraj ejubijske vladavine i početak memlučke ere. Umrla je u Kairu 1257. godine. Tokom svog života i političke karijere, Šedžeretud-Durr je imala različite uloge i bila je vrlo utjecajna u sudskim krugovima tog vremena. Bila je vojskovoĎa, majka i sultanija u različitim vremenskim tačkama tokom svoje karijere i bila je vrlo uspješna u svemu tome, sve do pada njene vladavine 1257. Njen politički angažman izrodio je mnoge važne događaje koji su našli mjesto u egipatskoj historiji i historiji Bliskog istoka. Egipatski sultanat je iz ruku Ejubija pre-šao u ruke Memluka 1250. Luj IX, kralj Francuske koji je predvodio 6. križarski pohod na Egipat, zauzeo je Damiettu i nastavio napredovati dolinom Nila, prije nego što su Memluci uspjeli zaustaviti njegovu vojsku kod Mensure. Usred tog hektičnog okruženja, Šedžeretud-Durr se uzdigla i ponovo uspostavila političku stabilnost i držala političku moć narednih sedam godina, u ovom ili onom obliku.See on Shajarat al-Durr the classic work of Götz Schregle Die Sultanin von Ägypten: Sa-garat ad-Durr in der arabischen Geschichtsschreibung und Literatur (Wiesbaden, O. Harrasowitz, 1961) and the recent articles by David J. Duncan, "Scholarly Views of Shajarat Al-Durr: A Need for a Consensus" published in Chronicon vol. 2 (1998), no. 4: pp. 1-35 and in Arab Studies Quarterly (ASQ), vol. 22, January 2000. Read also Amira Nowaira, Shajarat Al-Durr, From the Harem to Highest Office (9 Jun 2009 Sultanija Razija Na drugom kraju muslimanskog svijeta i gotovo u isto vrijeme kad i Šedžeretud-Durr, još jedna žena je držala vlast, ali ovaj put u Indiji. Razija, sultanija Delhija, vladala je Delhijem četiri godine (1236-1240). Ona je jedina ţžena koja je ikada sjedila na tronu Delhija. Razijini preci su bili muslimani turskog porijekla koji su u Indiju došli u 11. stoljeću. Suprotno tadašnjim običajima, otac je izabrao nju, mimo njene braće, za svoju nasljednicu. Nakon smrti njenog oca, uvjerili su je da tron ipak ustupi svom polubratu Ruknuddinu, ali suprotstavljajući se njegovoj vladavini, podanici su 1236. zahtijevali da ona postane sultanija. Uspostavila je mir i red, poticala trgovinu, gradila puteve, sadila drveće, iskopavala bunare, podrţavala pjesnike, slikare i muzičare, gradila je škole i biblioteke, pojavljivala se u javnosti bez marame, nosila je tunike i muške kape. Državni sastanci su bili otvoreni za javnost. Ipak, kad je pokušala dokinuti diskriminaciju protiv svojih podanika, Hindusa, stvorila je neprijatelje. Ljubomoran zbog pažnje koju je ukazivala jednom od svojih savjetnika, Džemaluddinu Jakutiju (koji nije bio turskog porijekla), njen guverner, Altunija, se pobunio. Razijine trupe su poražene, Džemaluddin je poginuo u borbi, a Razija je zatočena i udata za svog osvajača 1240. Jedan od njene braće je zahtijevao tron za sebe i u toj borbi Razija i njen muž su poraženi i ubijeni.Sultana Razia by Lyn Reese in Her Story: Women Who Changed the World, edited by Ruth Ashby and Deborah Gore Ohrn, Viking, 1995, pp. 34-36., thumb|Naslovnica knjige El-Mu'allifat minen-nisa' ve-mu'allataftuhunna fit-tarihil-islam od Muhammeda Hadžr Ramadan (Bejrut: Dar Ibn Hazm, 1412. g.p H). Firišta, historičar muslimanskih vladara u Indiji iz 16. stoljeća, napisao je o njoj sljedeće: "Princezu su krasile sve kvalifikacije najsposobnijeg kralja i najstroţiji revizori njenih djela nisu joj mogli naći zamjerku, osim u tome što je žena. Za života njenog oca i na njegovo poticanje, Razija je ušla duboko u vladine poslove, gdje je iskazala izuzetan talent za politiku. Jedne prilike je imenovao za svoga zamjenika u njegovom odsustvu. Kada su ga emiri (vojni savjetnici) upitali zašto je imenovao svoju kćerku na takvu poziciju pored svih svojih sinova, odgovorio je da su se njegovi sinovi odali vinu, ženama, igrama i dodvoravanju te da je vlada preteško breme za njihova ramena i da Razija, iako je žena, ima muško srce i glavu i da je bolja od dvadesetorice takvih sinova."Quoted in "Muslim Women Through the Centuries" by Kamran Scot Aghaie, Nat'l Cen-ter for History in the Schools, University of California at Los Angeles,1998, p. 32. Amina od Zarije U muslimanskoj Africi, bilo je mnogo žena koje su se iskazale u brojnim oblastima. Među njima je i kraljica Amina od Zarije (1588-1589). Bila je najstarija kći Bakwa Turunku, utemeljiteljice Kraljevstva Zazzau (1536). Amina je došla na vlast između 1588 i 1589. godine. Amina je općenito zapamćena po svojim neustrašivim vojnim poduhvatima. Posebno je značajna njena briljantna vojna strategija i inžinjerske vještine koje su se manifestirale u izgradnji velikih, zidinama opasanih vojnih kampova tokom brojnih vojnih kampanja. Posebno je poznata po izgradnji poznatog zida oko Zarije. Amina od Zarije, kraljica Zazzue, oblasti u Nigeriji koja je sada poznata kao Zarija, rođena je oko 1533. godine tokom vladavine Sarkina (kralja) Zazzau Nohir. Ona je najvjerovatnije bila njegova unuka. Zazzua je bila jedan od mnogih Hausa gradova-država koje su dominirale transsaharskom trgovinom nakon pada Songaji carstva na zapadu. Njeno bogatstvo je poticalo uglavnom iz trgovine kožnim proizvodima, tkaninama, orašastim plodovima, solju, konjima i uvoznim metalima. Kada joj je bilo 16 godina, Amina je postala nasljednicom (Magajiya) svoje majke, Bakwa Turunku, vladarice Zazzua. S titulom je došla i odgovornost za zaštitu grada i dnevna savjetovanja sa službenicima. Premda je vladavina njene majke bila obojena mirom i prosperitetom, Amina je odlučila naučiti i ovladati vojnim vještinama ratnika. Kraljica Bakwa je umrla oko 1566. i vlast nad Zazzuom je prešla na njenog mlađeg brata Karamu. U to vrijeme Amina je postala vođa vojne konjice Zazzua. Njena vojna dostignuća su joj donijela veliko bogatstvo i moć. Kad je Karama umro, nakon desetogodišnje vladavine, Amina je postala kraljicom Zazzua. Tri mjeseca nakon preuzimanja vlasti, Amina je krenula na svoju prvu vojnu ekspediciju i od tada pa sve do smrti nije se prestala boriti. Za 34 godine njene vlasti, teritorijalne ovlasti kraljevine Zazzua nikada nisu bile veće. Ona se nije fokusirala na pridruživanje susjednih zemalja kraljevini Zazzua, već je nastojala prisiliti lokalne vladare da prihvate status vazala i da dozvole Hausa trgovcima siguran prolaz kroz njihovu teritoriju. Postala je poznata po podizanju zemljanih zidina oko utvrda, koji će postati prepoznatljiva karakteristika Hausa gradova-drţava. Naredila je izgradnju odbrambenih zidina oko svih voj-nih kampova, od kojih mnogi i danas stoje. Poznate su kao "ganuwar Amina", ili Aminini zidovi.Danuta Bois, Amina Sarauniya Zazzua (1998). See also Amina Zazzua profile by Denise Clay in Heroines. Remarkable and Inspiring Women/An Illustrated Anthology of Essays by Women Writers (New York: Crescent Books, 1995) and Queen Amina – Queen of Zaria thumb|Slika kraljice Amine od Zarije, Flooyd Cooper Osmanske žene Završavamo ovo poglavlje osvrtom na osmanske žene, područje koje sve više zaokuplja pažnju učenjaka. U 16. i 17. stoljeću haremi su imali veoma važnu ulogu u vladanju Osmanskim carstvom. Caroline Finkel, Osman's Dream: The History of the Ottoman Empire. Hardcover: 704 pages. New York: Basic Books, 2006 ''' '''Nasuprot ustaljenom mišljenju, Harem je bio administrativni centar vlasti, kojim su upravljale samo žene.Leslie P. Peirce, The Imperial Harem: Women and Sovereignty in the Ottoman Empire (Studies in Middle Eastern History), Oxford University Press, 1993. Ovo je područje istraživanja u kojem će sistematična pretraga rezultirati velikim rezultatima. Ostalo Pored posebnih i društvenih uloga opisanih u ranijim poglavljima, postoje i druge oblasti u kojima su muslimanke dale značajan doprinos. Dva primjera nam posebno pokazuju koliko će ozbiljno istržţivanje unaprijediti naše saznanje o njihovom doprinosu. U oblasti hemije, historijski izvori navode ime Merjem ez-Zindţani. Neki naučnici smatraju da je Merjem ez-Zindţani zapravo Merjem bint Abdullah el-Havari koja je umrla 758. u Kajrevanu. Osim u poeziji, Merjem je, također, bila veoma vješta u oblasti hemije. Hasan Hosni „Abd-Wahab, Shahīrāt Tūnusiyāt, Tunis, 1934. Zaključak Muslimanske žene su učestvovale, zajedno s muškarcima, u izgradnji islamske kulture i civilizacije, posebno se ističući u poeziji, književnosti i umjetnosti. Pored toga, muslimanske žene su dale opipljiv doprinos u oblasti matematike, astronomije, medicine i zdravstvene njege. Međutim, izučavanje uloge muslimanske žene u unapređenju nauke, tehnologije i medicine je veoma teško dokumentirati jer postoje tek šture informacije o tome. Nove informacije će ugledati svjetlo dana tek nakon što se izuče neobrađeni zapisi. Pronađeno je oko 5 miliona zapisa u arhivama širom svijeta. Obrađeno je tek nekih 50 000 zapisa, a većina ih ne govori o nauci. Obrada relevantnih zapisa je zasigurno strateško pitanje koje će objelodaniti ulogu muslimanki u nauci i civilizaciji. Zahvale Ovaj rad ne bih mogao završiti da nije bilo pomoći brojnih kolega, među kojima posebnu zahvalu upućujem prof. Mohammedu Abattouyu, dr. Mehrunishi Suleman, profesorici Nabili Dawood, Mohammedi Kujjau, dr. Suhair Al-Qurashi, dr. Rim Turkmani, Arwi Abdel Aal, Margaret Morris i Sundoss al-Hassani. *Abdel Mahdi, Abdeljalil, „Al-Mar'a fi bilad al-sham fi al-'asrayn al-ayyubu wa-'l-mamluki muta'allima wa-mu'llima", Majallat majma' al-lugha al-'arabiya al-urduni, no. 38, January-June 1999. *Abou Chouqqa, Abd al-Halîm Aboû Chouqqa, Dabbak, Claude, Godin, Asmaa, Encyclopédie de la Femme en Islam, Al Qalam, 2000-2007, 6 vols. *Al-Hassani, Salim, Lecture: Great Men and Women of Science in Muslim Heritage (announcement of a lecture, 21 November 2006).*#Al-Hassani, Salim (chief editor), 1001 Inventions: Muslim Heritage in our World, Manchester: Foundation for Science, Technology and Civilisation, 2006. *Al-Heitty, Abd al-Kareem, "The Collection and Criticism of the Work of Early Arab Women Singers and Poetesses", Al-Masaq: Islam and the Medieval Mediterranean (Routledge), vol. 2, no. 1, 1989, pp. 43-47. *Al-Malaqi, Abu „l-Hasasan Ali b. Muhammad al-Ma'rarifi, Al-hada'iq al-ghanna' fi akhbar al-nisa', edited by „A'ida al-Taybi, Tunis/Tripoli: Al-Dar al-'arabiya li-'l-kitab, 1978. *Al-Munajjid, Salah al-Din, "Mā „ullifa „an al-nisā'" (what was written about women), Majallat al-Majma' al-'ilmī al-'Arabī, vol. 16, 1941, pp. 212-19. *Al-Munajjid, Salah al-Din, Jamal al-Mar'ah ‘inda ‘l-'Arab (Women's Beauty among the Arabs), Beirut: Dar al-kitab al-jadid, 1969. *El-Azhary Sonbol, Amira (editor), Beyond The Exotic: Women's Histories In Islamic Societies, Syracuse University Press, 2005. *El-Azhary Sonbol, Amira, "Period 500-800, Women, Gender and Islamic Cultures (6th-9th Centuries)", in Encyclopedia of Women & Islamic Cultures, General Editor: Suad Joseph, 5 vols., Leiden-Boston: E. J. Brill, 2003. *El-Azhari, Taef Kamal, "Dayfa Khatun, Ayyubid Queen of Aleppo 634-640", Annals of Japan Association for Middle East Studies, no. 15, 2000, pp.27-55. *Finkel, Caroline, Osman's Dream: The History of the Ottoman Empire, New York: Basic Books, 2006. *FSCT], Women and learning in Islam (short quotation from S.P. Scott, The History of the Moorish Empire in Europe, J.B. Lippincott Company, 1904, 3 vols., pp.447-48 (published 21 July 2002). *FSTC, Representing Islam and Muslims in the Media: An Academic Debate (publis-hed 17 December, 2008). Report on the international conference Representing Islam: Comparative Perspectives (5-6 September 2008) organised jointly by the Universities of Manchester and Surrey. See section 6. Women and Islam. *FSTC, Al-Qarawiyyin Mosque and University (published 20 October 2004). *Hambly, Gavin (editor), Women in the Medieval Islamic World, New York: St. Martin's Press, Palgrave Macmillan, 1998, reprinted 1999. *Hanne, Eric J., "Women, Power, and the Eleventh and Twelfth Century Abbasid Co-urt", Hawwa (Brill), vol. 3, no. 1, 2005, pp. 80-110. *Hassan, Farkhonda, "Islamic Women in Science", Science, vol. 290, no. 5489, 6 Octo-ber 2000, pp. 55-56. *Humphreys, Stephen R., "Women as Patrons of Religious Architecture in Ayyubid Damascus", Muqarnas, BRILL Vol. 11, (1994), pp. 35-54. *Joseph, Suad (General Editor), Encyclopaedia of Women and Islamic Cultures, Asso-ciate Editors Afsaneh Najmabadi, Julie Peteet, Seteney Shami, Jacqueline Siapno and Jane I. Smith. Leiden and Boston: Brill, 2006, 5 vols. *Ingeborg, Otto, and Schmidt-Dumont, Marianne, Frauen in den arabischen Ländern: eine Auswahlbibliographie in the Arab countries: a selected bibliography, Dokumentationsdienst Vorderer Orient: Reihe A, 27, Hamburg: Deutsches Übersee-Institut, Übersee-Dokumentation, Referat Vorderer Orient, 2000. *Kalmbach, Hilary, "Social and Religious Change in Damascus: One Case of Female Islamic Religious Authority, British Journal of Middle Eastern Studies, vol. 35, Issue 1 April 2008 , pages 37 – 57. *Kasule, Omar Hasan, "Rufaidah bint Sa'ad: Historical Roots of the Nursing Profession in Islam of a paper presented at the 3rd International Nursing Conference "Empowerment and Health: An Agenda for Nurses in the 21st Century" held in Brunei Dar as Salam 1st-4th November 1998. *Keddie, Nikki R., "The Past and the Present of Women in the Muslim World", Journal of World History, vol. 1, no. 1, spring 1990, pp. 77-108. *Kimball, M. R., Von Schlegell, B. R. & Schlegell, B. R. von. Muslim women throug-hout the world: a bibliography, Boulder: Rienner, 1997. *Lachiri, Nadia, and Moral, C. del, Bibliografía para el estudio de las mujeres en el mundo árabe medieval, con especial referencia a Al-Andalus Árabes, judías y cristia-nas: mujeres en la Europa medieval normal, edited by C. del Moral, Granada: Univer-sidad de Granada, 1993, pp. 225-236. *Lev, Yaacov, "Charity, pious endowments and royal women in Medieval Islam", in Continuity and Change in the Realms of Islam: Studies in Honour of Professor Urbain Vermeulen, edited by K. D'hulster and J. Van Steenbergen, Leuven/Paris: Dudley/Peeters, 2008, pp. 413-422. *Mernissi, Fatima, „Women in Muslim History: Traditional Perspectives and New Strategies' in S. Jay Kleinberg (ed.) Retrieving Women's History: Changing Percepti-ons of the Role of Women in Politics and Society, (Oxford: Berg, 1988), pp. 338-355. Reproduced in Women and Islam: Critical Concepts in Sociology, edited by Haideh Moghissi September 2004 Routledge, pp. 37-52. *Montgomery Watt, William, "Women in the Earliest Islam", Studia missionalia (Edit-rice Pontificia Universita Gregoriana, Roma), vol. 40, 1991, pp. 162-173. *Murphy, Claire Rudolf et al.: Daughters of the Desert: Stories of Remarkable Women from Christian, Jewish and Muslim Traditions. Skylight Path, 2005. *Nadwa, Dawr al-mar'a al-'arabiya fi al-haraka al (‘ilmiya, proceedings of the colloque organised by the Markaz ihya' al-turath al-'ilmi al-'arabi wa-'l-itihad al-'am li-nisa' al-'Iraq, Baghdad: Publications of the University of Baghdad, 1988. Includes especially: Saleh Mahdi Abbas, "Athar al-mar'a al-baghdadiya fi fi „l-haraka al-'lmiya"; Khudhayr „Abbad al-Manshadaoui, "„Alimat al-riyyadhiyat al-'arabiya „Amat Alwahid Al-Baghdadiya". *Nadwi, Mohammad Akram, Al-Muhaddithat: The Women Scholars in Islam, Oxford: Interface Publications, 2007. *Peirce, Leslie P., The Imperial Harem: Women and Sovereignty in the Ottoman Empi-re (Studies in Middle Eastern History), Oxford University Press, 1993. *Prymak, Thomas M., "Roxelana: Wife of Suleiman the Magnificent," Nashe zhyttia/Our Life (New York), vol. 52, no. 10, 1995, pp. 15-20. *Pudioli, Maria Cristina, "Donne dell'Islam: una ricerca bibliografica nelle biblioteche di Bologna", Ricerche Bibliografiche: Centro Amilcar Cabral (Bologna: Il Nove), no. 17, 1998. *Rashid, Sa'd ibn „Abd al-'Aziz, Darb Zubaydah: the pilgrim road from Kufa to Mecca. Riyadh, Saudi Arabia: Riyadh University Libraries, 1980. *Rassool, G. Hussein, "The Crescent and Islam: Healing, Nursing and the Spiritual Di-mension. Some Considerations towards an Understanding of the Islamic Perspectives on Caring", Journal of Advanced Nursing, vol. 32, no. 6, 2000, pp. 1476-1484. *Shahraz, Qaisra Book Review of „Ottoman Women - Myth and Reality' by Asli San-car. *Sayyah Mesned Alesa, Muhammad, El Estatus de la mujer en la sociedad arabo-islamica medieval entre oriente y occidente, Doctoral thesis University of Granada, 2007. *Sari, Nil, Women Dealing with Health during the Ottoman Reign. *Singer, Amy, "The Mülknames of Hürrem Sultan's Waqf in Jerusalem", in Muqarnas XIV: An Annual on the Visual Culture of the Islamic World. Edited by Gülru Necipog-lu. Leiden: E.J. Brill, 1997, pp. 96-102. *Tabbaa, Yasser, "Dayfa Khatun: Regent Queen and Architectural Patron," in Ruggles, Women, Patronage, and Self-Representation, edited by D. Fairchild Ruggles, State University of New York Press, 2000, pp. 17-34. *Tazi, Abdeladi, Al-Mar'a fi tarikh al-gharb al-islami in the history of the Is-lamic west. Casablanca: Le Fennec, 1992. *Tucker, Judith E., „Women in the Middle East and North Africa: The Nineteenth and Twentieth Centuries' in Guity Nashat and Judith Tucker (eds.) Women in the Middle East and North Africa, (Indiana University Press, 1999), pp. 101-31. *Waddy, Charis, Women in Muslim History, London and New York: Longman Group, 1980. *Wahba, Taoufiq, Dawr al-mar'ah fi al-mujtama' al-islami. Riyadh: Dar al-liwa', 1978. *Yermolenko, Galina, "Roxelana: The Greatest Empress of the East," The Muslim World, vol. 95, no. 2, 2005, pp. 231-48. Prijevod: Amela Melkić i Lejla Efendić Kategorija:Istorija Kategorija:Studija